swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Incursion on Yavin IV
Incursion on Yavin IV is the first scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. Shortly after the first Death Star is destroyed, Darth Vader leads the Empire's forces against those members of the Rebel Alliance that didn't have time to flee. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Locate General Dodonna. * Darth Vader must survive. * Optional Destroy the Rebel Sentry Towers. * Destroy the Rebel Missile Turrets. Hints # Keep moving. Dodonna is your main target so don't get bogged down destroying every Rebel structure. Concentrate on military buildings to protect your flanks. # Darth Vader is a fierce warrior, but even he can be overwhelmed by an ambush. Keep troops nearby at all times to ensure his survival. Players Player * (Galactic Empire): Darth Vader and his forces must battle their way north and east to reach General Dodonna's main base. Allies * (Galactic Empire): Empire forces that will occasionally land reinforcements with Air Transports. They also have a few Bombers that will attack the enemy. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): The first enemy base that the player encounters. They have Mounted Troopers, Trooper Recruits, Grenade Troopers, and Mech Destroyers. * (Rebel Alliance): The second enemy base. They have the same units as Falcon Base, with the addition of Strike Mechs. * (Rebel Alliance): The last and largest enemy base. They have the same units as the others, and also have Light and Medium Turrets to defend themselves. Strategy The player should start moving their forces north. Use the Scout to find enemy units, then send in Darth Vader first - he can take a lot of damage, and also regenerates. Make sure he doesn't die, as this will end the scenario. The player will encounter some Trooper Recruits defending Sentry Posts. Destroy the Sentry Posts to gain some reinforcements - Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers. There's a nearby Troop Center defended by Trooper Recruits that must be taken out. The player is reinforced by more Troopers and Hvy Mounted Troopers. Keep moving forward to reach the main Falcon Base. Here, the player will encounter Mech Destroyers and Grenade Troopers. Destroy the military buildings to keep the enemy from training reinforcements, and move across the river. Once the player starts attacking the Raven Base forces, more reinforcements will arrive, including Pummels. These will be useful against Dodonna's Turrets, so keep them alive. Moving north will bring the player to the main Raven Base. Here, they'll encounter Strike Mechs, which are quite effective against the player's current army. Take them out quickly (Vader is effective here), and destroy the base. There are some more troop-producing buildings to the west that should be taken out. Move east across the river, and begin the assault on Dodonna's forces. The player will once again be reinforced, this time with Strike Mechs. Take out the Turrets with the Pummels, and slay every military unit in Vader's way. Dodonna will flee into a temple, and allied Bombers that attempt to attack it are shot down. Take out the Anti-Air Turrets, and the player will receive three Adv Bombers that attack the temple. However, Dodonna will detonate the temple, killing the Adv Bombers. Dodonna is captured by the Empire's forces, and the scenario is over. Trivia * It's possible to save the player's Adv Bombers from destruction by moving them away from the temple before it explodes. However, since the scenario is over after this, there isn't much the player can do with them (except destroy the wounded General Dodonna). * Mara Jade appears near the west corner, inaccessible by forests. Once she is spotted Darth Vader will say "What is this?" and she will vanish in an Air Transport. Category:Darth Vader scenarios